E-commerce is a transaction of buying or selling online. E-commerce has become an important tool for businesses worldwide, not only to sell to customers, but also to engage them. In 2012, worldwide e-commerce sales exceeded $1 trillion.
Internet marketing refers to advertising and marketing efforts that use the Web and e-mail to drive sales via ecommerce. It includes e-mail marketing, search engine marketing (SEM), social media marketing, many types of display advertising (e.g. banner advertising) and mobile advertising. Metadata is a vital component of Internet marketing.
Because online shoppers are unable to view items in person, they usually search by criteria such as a keyword. Businesses routinely store metadata about searches and transactions which enables them to analyze sales trends, develop marketing plans and make predictions. This same metadata allows businesses to provide a more personalized shopping experience with features such as purchase history, address books for multiple shipping locations, and product recommendations.
Today, most web pages have metadata embedded in them. Web search engines build up vast indexes that use page text and its attendant metadata to provide relevant search results to users. Metadata can be used for targeted advertising. Advertisers can use sophisticated methods to target the most receptive audiences with certain traits, based on the product the advertiser is promoting.
For example, a person could use a web browser to search for airline flights to New Zealand. Metadata in the form of “cookies” from websites visited by him/her is stored on the computer by a user's web browser. Cookies are sent back and forth between an internet server and the browser which allows the user to be identified and/or to track his/her activities. Thereafter, the person could receive advertisements such as banner ads related to travel in New Zealand such as hotel, car rental, tour and flight information.
Further, metadata can be used to identify and target a user based on demographics. A business may recognize that a product appeals to a certain demographic and direct marketing efforts toward that demographic. For example, a banner advertisement for investment securities may be ineffective for a teenage audience. Targeting the advertisement to an older demographic, and more particularly to those seeking retirement, will be more effective. The user will not receive advertisements if metadata suggests that he/she is outside the target demographic.
With the advent of a market demonstrating an increasing uptake in visual search use-cases, enrichment of demographic profiling is of great interest and benefit to consumers as well as the company. Organizations may use such models to provide highly personalized offerings, estimate usage patterns (based on seasonality for example), and even scope future product direction.
Visual based searches are common, particularly with the ubiquity of smart phones and tablet computers. For example, the user in the example above might seek images related to hiking and trekking in New Zealand. Because he/she clicks on images, the browser is unable to record metadata based on keywords typed into the browser. Similarly, he/she may watch video related to attractions in New Zealand. With conventional technology, neither the images nor the video will contribute metadata for targeted marketing.
However, increase video streaming and downloading also presents new opportunities. For example, a popular celebrity may appear in a video on social media carrying a particular handbag. Sales of the handbag can proliferate if it is identifiable to and available for purchase.
Given the proliferation and popularity of Internet based video distribution platforms of various architectures, visual search on video content has the potential to tap in to a multi-million user base consisting of content creators, consumers and commercial partners. If specific segments of a video can be identified, interested parties gain the ability to augment and/or partner these sections with additional content. This may take the form of information enrichment for such sections. Commercial partners may wish to target relevant sections as avenues to distribute product offerings.
Further, marketers are seeking improved methods to engage younger audiences used to ad-skipping and on-demand media usage. Product placement and branded entertainment provides “omni-channel” possibilities to more effectively engage younger and/or tech-savvy consumers.
This presents a problem to the advertiser. There is currently no way for a viewer to express interest in an object or product that he/she views in a show or scene. For example, a viewer can see a celebrity with a handbag. However, it may not be apparent where to purchase the handbag. The viewer will not search for the handbag and will gradually lose interest. Attempts have been made to link video and/or print to a website.
Using current technology, a vendor or advertiser can include a QR code (Quick Response Code) on a print or video advertisement. A viewer can use a smartphone to scan the QR code which will direct him/her to a website and/or web content. However, this requires a conspicuous block of code to be placed in proximity of the viewer. Further, a separate QR code must be included for each object of interest. For a video, the QR code must be present for its entire duration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of allowing a viewer to express interest and/or gain additional information related to objects on images and/or video. The system should allow a user to obtain details and further information on subject matter without conducting a keyword search or scanning a QR code. It should be capable of use with print media (e.g. magazine advertisements) as well as video media (e.g. television).